nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Little Frisco Railway Station
This station and it's history are in Australia in reality Pierlot McCrooke 21:40, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Yes it is Melbourne southern cross station. Has 16 platforms. 05:04, May 21, 2015 (UTC) 8 platforms Yeah, we maybe should think about this megalomania, considering we only have a maximum of four passenger trains per hour here (one CR, one Hurb, and possibly we can add an intercity train to Hurb and TV as well). --OuWTB 12:04, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :agreed. I would say that 4 platforms are needed at most. Although we also need to remember that commercial cargo will have to use the train lines as well. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:46, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure, but they won't need any platforms, nor any separate lines. In the Netherlands, two lines is always enough, and many lines are just single-track. Sure that'd work for Lovia then as well. --OuWTB 12:48, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Fair enough. I think two would work fine then. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:02, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay, let's implement it :P --OuWTB 13:04, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Why? 00:40, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::For the reasons stated by Oos. :o --Semyon 09:23, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::But, if we reduced the station's size, we might have to change the picture. :o 77topaz (talk) 09:28, June 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Mayhaps :o Mayhaps it also could'veb'n built on the growth :o --OuWTB 09:47, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Or we could change the picture, as Tapas more sensibly suggests. :o --Semyon 09:53, June 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Who gon' look for that picture though? :o --OuWTB 10:00, June 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Perth station has 9 platforms... use that picture! 03:36, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::But, if we change the picture, we'll rob Christopher Verne of his greatest achievement. :o 77topaz (talk) 03:41, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::: :o --OuWTB 08:12, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::I found a suitably ugly picture. :o @Verne: I don't really care about him though. :o --Semyon 11:01, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Show us :o --OuWTB 11:11, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::For you, I will. :o --Semyon 11:26, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::I like it :o --OuWTB 11:46, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::I challenge you to make a sentence that doesn't end with :o 23:09, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::: :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:30, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::TM, that's not even a sentence. :o --Semyon 00:05, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:13, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Technically, the only person in this talk that wrote a sentence that did end in ':o' was Mr. 202. :o --Semyon 00:39, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :o :o :o :o 01:03, June 5, 2015 (UTC) You have the right idea. :o I recommend you familiarise yourself with nowiki tags, however. :o --Semyon 01:12, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :o 01:56, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Here's a good station layout: 2 platforms for Pacific Local trains, 2 for Intercity services, 1 for special services. So we can cut it down to 5! :o 02:00, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :Very good :o --OuWTB 09:46, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :Now I think Transcity station needs some work as well, I mean 12 platforms?! :o 03:12, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, but it won't need as much downsizing as the other ones as it's basically our number one station :o --OuWTB 08:49, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::True :o 03:50, June 10, 2015 (UTC)